Kimi Ga Iru
by monkan
Summary: The blood red moon that shines upon me, hiding the sins that I just committed for you. I hold you in my arms as I await death to take me to hell. I realize that I was lucky to have had you in my life. Oneshot, shounenai


Author Note: This will only be a one chapter fic so... yeah I only want this out of my system for the time being... The title for this story means "You're Here" if anyone wonders... I hope you'll like it. I changed this four times in how I wanted to write it but finally I went crazy and wrote it down with this shape. I thought that I would try to change the way I write in this one but I don't know if I succeeded or not. I wouldn't be surprised if I didn't. I just wanted to try it and see how it went but I guess it's a lot harder than I thought it was... I won't try it again... I just felt like experimenting with bold and italic words. I didn't think that I would have had someone editing this fic but Asaroth did something stupid and I couldn't resist it... She can't stand tragedy stories and I had just finished it so I send this one as punishment! Let's say she won't do that misttake again.

Summary: The blood red moon that shines upon me, hiding the sins that I just committed for you. I hold you in my arms as I await death to take me to hell. I realize that I was lucky to have had you in my life. One-shot, shounen-ai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But if I did I wouldn't hurt them like this!

Pairing: Shounen-ai, SasuNaru.

Rating: I don't know yet, got to think about it.

Genre: Shounen-ai, romance, sorrow (sorry asaroth), blood, tears...

Please Read, Enjoy (Asaroth: not likely, I'll be upset for days I'm sure) and Review. All reviews of encouragement, joy, happiness and constructive criticism are welcome. All flames will kindly be handed over to my beta reader Asaroth where they will be equally flamed back.

Talking: "....."

Bold text is Sasuke's pov or something like that.

Italic text is something that happened in the past or memories.

Kimi Ga Iru

Written by Monkan and edited by Asaroth

**When I look up at the red moon, the fire burning around me, I realize something. I was lucky for what I had. But that's what hurts most. I lost it all and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I didn't think everything could end so quickly. So much blood, why am I worth all this blood? What did I do to curse the ones I love? How could I have known everything would have turned out like this?**

**But do you know what the funniest thing is? I don't regret anything. I was lucky for what I had even if it didn't last long. The time we had together and all the moments we shared.**

_"Sasuke, don't space out so much we are going to be late. Hurry, we're going to be late."_

_"Ne, what do you think about this place?"_

_"Sasuke, stop distracting me so I can finish this report."_

_"You are no fun, Naruto."_

**In the beginning we were like night and day, completely different, but everything was fine. We became good friends that trusted each other. Somewhere along the road, that changed, and we didn't notice it at first.**

_"I'm gonna kick your ass."_

_"Hmph. Dream on, dobe."_

_"Take this, bastard..."_

**A silly mistake, a childish and awkward kiss.**

_Naruto landed in the water with a loud yelp. Sasuke lost his balance and followed after. Both resurfaced quickly again. Neither realized how close they were and the kitsune boy raised his head to shout insults at the other one. At the same time Sasuke brought his head up. Their lips met and they froze for a moment before they pushed each other away._

**A secret confession that had stolen his heart, body and soul.**

_The window slowly opened and a figure jumped inside. Sasuke tensed as he heard the person come closer until the footsteps stopped at the edge of his bed. A soft hand caressed his face. Teardrops fell onto the soft bedcover. Dark eyes looked up to see the familiar blue eyes, clouded with tears and pain._

_"I love you so much."_

_Another kiss, this one gentle and tender. The heart that realize how precious someone is._

**I was happy, really happy. I thought that this happiness would last forever. Every moment I had with you was special, I couldn't get enough of you. I wanted to be closer to you than I already were.**

_"Sasuke, welcome home."_

_A chaste kiss out of many but still new. A night of pleasure and desire that's craved inside their heart. Holding his beloved close as he watched him sleep. Something he never got tired of._

**A moment that would be the last.**

_"I have a mission and I won't be back for a few days. Take care of yourself, Sasuke."_

_Naruto gave Sasuke a hug before he was gone._

**A week went by and I started to worry that something had gone wrong, that you were hurt somewhere or needed help. Two more weeks went by and the news I got destroyed me to the core but I couldn't cry then, I didn't know why either. I just couldn't bring tears up to the surface to express my pain.**

_"I'm sorry to tell you this but the mission Naruto was sent on failed. The entire team was captured and we don't know if they are still alive or not. I'm sorry."_

**Sleepless nights. Worried friends. Something to dull the pain I couldn't express. Something my heart had to do. I'm sorry, everyone. Please forgive me for leaving you like this. But I can't live on if I don't know what happened to my beloved.**

**Nights of running and searching. Looking for just a single clue that I didn't know if I would ever find. Something that would prove my existence in this world. Maybe I needed to find anything to let my heart know that my love was already gone.**

**A blood red moon. A sign of a murderous night. The sign of someone's end.**

_"Look what we found, boss." Sasuke was thrown onto the floor. His hands bound and his weapon taken away. His face and body bruised and bloody. "He looks just as pretty as the last one."_

_Someone lifted Sasuke's head and made him look at the wall. Blood, black clothes, leaf head bands. Five dead people. The number of an ANBU squad. So much blood. The scent of death and decaying flesh. A scent that would make anyone vomit._

_In the middle of the group, a teenager with striking blond hair. Three stripes on each cheek. A body that once had held the reflexes of a fox. Lips that normally held a mischievous smile. Half lidded clear blue eyes._

_"Naruto."_

**Not needing anything anymore I can let go of the strains that chained the demon sleeping inside me. The demon I created with the help of Orochimaru. A demon no one can stop anymore, a demon that only knows of revenge and pain.**

_Everything is burning. I can't escape, I don't want to escape. I don't have anywhere to escape to._

**The only place I belong to is here. With him. The one I love so much I can't even cry for.**

_Sasuke sat in the middle of the burning fire with the lifeless body of Naruto. The heat became unbearable. The dead bodies of the rogue ninjas spread around him._

_Slowly something wet spilled over his cheek. He held the dead body closer._

_"I realize something Naruto. If I couldn't cry earlier it was because it would mean that I accepted your death. It was something that I couldn't face until I had proof. Now that I have it, I don't have to hold it back anymore. I'll be with you soon. I'll see you soon again. If only you will let me love you there too."_

I** look up at the red moon, the fire burning around me, I realize something. I was lucky for what I had. But that's what hurts most. I loved you so much and I couldn't protect you. Somehow it feels like I will see you again.**

**Under the red moon I will die. Under the red moon everything will end. Under a pale moon, will I see you again? Will you smile at me again? Will you still love me even with these bloody hands embracing you? I don't know if I'll end up in hell for my actions in this life, but I know that you will always look after me from heaven with your white wings.**

**And maybe someday I'll meet you again. When I've cleansed my hands so that I'm worthy of embracing you again. Worthy of loving you again. I'll wait for that time to come.**

**Until then remember that you stole my heart, body and soul.**

_And so the flames swallowed everything in it's path, burning everything it touched, casting the moon in a rare shade of red. The colour of a bleeding heart._

The End.

(Asaroth: WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! SO CRUELLLLL!!!!! MEANIE!!!! IF THAT'S A PUNISHMENT, BE SURE I'LL NEVER LOSE ONE OF YOUR CHAPS AGAIN!!!!!! I FEEL SOOOOOO SAD T.T)

Author Note: So how do you think this chapter turned out? This one turned out more angsty than I planned. I seem to have a hidden ability for it. I blame it on brother's shirt that I borrowed today. Alright, promise to fulfil before New Year. Write lots and many more happy chapters as possible... no more stories like this one for a long time! (Asaroth: yay good news at last) Review on what you think about this fic but remember, I'll send all mean flames to Asaroth... I hope there will be more reviews on this fic than on my other one-shot story. I can always dream: p


End file.
